Isaac, The New Rider
by oTh3WrIt3Ro
Summary: Isaac has never known his mother or father. He was abandoned as a baby and has always wanted to know his parents... THIS STORY IS ON HOLD TEMPORARILY.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original charaters**

**Please Review so i can improve my future stories!**

* * *

'_Good morning little one,' _said Saphira, as Eragon woke up, _'did you sleep well?'_

'_Yes I did,' _said Eragon.

'_I'm sure you did considering, you had company,' _said Saphira, followed by a short dragon laugh.

'_What are you talking abou-,' _just then Eragon noticed the body that was sleeping beside him; Eragon recognized it was Arya and suddenly all his memorizes of the night before came back to him. _'Saphira did we-?' _Eragon was speechless.

'_Yes you did,' _giggled Saphira, Eragon's heart was racing he couldn't believe what had happened, the woman of his dreams was sleeping in his bed, right next to him. _'She is so beautiful,' _thought Eragon to himself, _'when did I get so lucky.' _Eragon got out of bed, careful not to wake Arya up and walked out of his tent to take a walk with Saphira. He remembered that last night Arya confessed her feelings for him and one thing led to another. Many weeks passed and Eragon and Arya grew much closer, they often took long walks to secluded areas around the Varden's camp, but one day everything had changed.

'Eragon can we take a walk?' asked Arya, 'I have something to tell you.'

'Sure,' said Eragon, confused and followed her out of his tent. The couple walked for a few minutes without saying a word to each other. Once they were sure they were alone Arya spoke. 'Eragon I have something important to tell you,'

'What?' asked Eragon

'Eragon I'm-I'm pregnant.'

Eragon Froze 'Oh, ummm, are you o-okay with this?' asked Eragon, in complete shock.

'Eragon, I've thought about it and we c-can't keep it, a child shouldn't grow up in a war zone.' Arya was on the verge of tears.

'I know, you're probably right,' said Eragon

'I am going to ha-have the baby, and then I want to take it to Cithri,' said Arya, 'and have someone take care of the child until this war is over.'

-------------------------------------------------------------

**14 Years Later**

'Isåac, I'm going to the market!' yelled Will, 'don't get into any trouble while I'm gone!'

'Okay Dad' said Isåac standing right behind him, 'you don't have to yell I'm right here.'

'Oh, sorry' said Will surprised, 'goodbye'

'Bye I'll see you later'

Isåac was a medium sized, black haired elf, with bright emerald coloured eyes. He was a thinner then most of his friends but he was also the only elf he had met. Will had told him that they had found him on their doorstep in a beautifully crafted basket. He had always wondered why his parents had left him there but he was happy with Will and all his friends.

Will was Isåac's adoptive father. Isåac never knew his real parents but he did know one thing about them, he knew that they were elves. Will was a writer and went to market once a month to the market to sell his stories. Sometimes he would bring back a small gift for Isåac. His adoptive mother Regina died from unknown reasons when Isåac was 3 years old. 'Knock, Knock, Knock!'

'_Who would that be?' _Isåac wondered to himself, 'Who is it?' he called through the door.

'It's Ernest'

'Hey Ernest' said Isåac as he opened the door, 'What's up?'

'There's a Dragon Rider in town!' exclaimed Ernest sounding very excited, 'he brought 3 dragon eggs with him, to see if they'll hatch for anyone!'

'Cool let's go see'

---------------------------------------------------

Eragon and Saphira had just arrived in Cithri a couple of hours ago; they were traveling around Alagaesia with the three dragon eggs Saphira had laid four months ago. They were trying to find someone for the eggs to hatch for. They had already been to all of the cities in the east and were now in the south. Eragon's heart jumped when he remembered the last time he had walked these streets. Back then he was carrying a newborn elven baby and he had left it on someone's doorstep. Eragon was now in the town square watching the eggs as the children lined up to take there turns touching them to see if it would hatch for them, all of them so far had had no luck. Just like in every other city, town and village he had been to.

'_Don't be discouraged little one,' _said Saphira sensing his thoughts, _'I'm sure they will hatch for someone eventually.'_

'_I know, but I'm tired of ferrying them across the land,'_ said Eragon, _'I thought my life would be nice and relaxing after the war, but I guess I was wrong.' _Just then someone had caught his eye it was a young teenager, obviously elven and look like a male version of Arya his mate.

Isåac had just gotten in the line in front of the dragon eggs; there were tons of people there, lots more then what he was used to. Then he noticed two figures near the eggs that were just standing there watching. _'That must be Eragon the famous Dragon Rider, and Saphira his Dragon!' _he thought to himself. Saphira was much bigger then he had expected. Isåac also noticed that the rider was an elf also. _'What!' _thought Isåac, _'all the stories say that he was human?' _

It was his turn he was told to touch each egg with both his hands then wait. There was a large white egg, a small gold egg and a large black egg. Once Isåac had touched all the eggs he waited.

It was now the black haired elves turn. Eragon watched him closely there was something special about this child. He had a strong aura coming from him, Eragon couldn't explain it. Then all of the sudden there was a loud crack and all eyes were drawn to the large white egg. The elf looked scared and had moved back a few steps. Eragon looked back at the cracked egg; a tiny white dragon had emerged and was making its way toward the elf. The elf reached his right hand out to touch the dragon. Then there was a flash of white light and the black haired elf stood there holding his right hand with his left and examining his new gedwëy ignasia on his right palm.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Just a Short Oneshot**


End file.
